1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multi-position electrical connector assembly and in particular to an improved means for detachably mounting the connector assembly on panels of different thicknesses and with angularly adjustable cable strain relief means.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-position connectors are well known and come equipped with a variety of means for mounting the connectors on related panels and the like. A great number of these mounting schemes require the use of threaded members which are screwed into the panels or which are used to tighten down wing-like members which engage against the panels. Another type of mounting means includes integral flanges on the connector which are bent so as to secure the connector onto the related panel. While these various mounting schemes have generally been satisfactory, they have always included certain problems in mounting connectors. In particular there is a problem of speed of assembly which is likewise related to the feasibility of adapting the connector for machine mounting. They also may require the use of specialized tooling to effect the mounting.
It is likewise well known to provide connectors with strain relief means for the cables. However, most of the known strain relief means are not angularly adjustable or angularly selectable but have a fixed angle of cable entry into the connector.